talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralin Plorator
age: 62 Physical description: Ralin stands just shy of seven feet tall, with dark grey skin and light brown hair. His eyes are also brown with golden flecks. His long braid comes down to the middle of his back intricate knots along its whole length. His foppish troll ears and large four fingered hands give a him a almost comical expression to his human associates. Back Story Ralin was born in an outskirts of Balnor the capitol of the troll nation. Both his parents died while he was an infant leaving him in the care of over populated and underfunded orphanages. When he was 3 he and the other orphans were rounded up and shipped to the colonies in order to “increase the quality of life for the least fortunate of us”. Of the three hundred troll whelps that were herded aboard Ralin’s galley a third of them did not survive the voyage. Ralin and the other children were deposited on one of the largest islands named Rokenor. The conditions were brutal and only the strongest of the troll children thrived. Another third of them would be dead by year’s end. At first Ralin was sent to the sugar cane fields and when he had grown large enough was given to a whaling master as an apprentice aboard the wretched whaler. The captain was named Ga’kan and he was a strict but fair troll and the two of them quickly formed a strong friendship. The captain mentored his young friend, teaching him his knots and the tricks of his trade. At the age of 16 Ralin was made first mate when he speared his first whale. Twenty years passed and Rokenor thrived. Not a month went by where a merchant galley did not visit but as each vessel carried its treasure northward resentment grew. The enchanters of the north demanded four fifths of all profits. This was not the enchanters’ mistake; their error was not sending a few of their own to inhabit the isles. For without the subtle influence of their magic to redirect the passions of the people the colonies grew restless. Both Ga’kan and Ralin supported independence for being sailors they knew better than most the sheer volume of goods the north was receiving from the colonies and therefore saw the full scope of the injustice. So in the spring of 1175 Ralin and Ga’kan joined the independents and in the opening days of the war the crew of the wretched whaler crew boarded and captured three loyalist vessels. Ralin assumed command of the largest of them a dark hulled vessel named the krakens teats. For the next seventeen years Ralin fought and bleed for the isles. Participating in six decisive battles and dozens of skirmishes including the battle of lookout point, the siege of Rokenor, and the battle for the small seas where Ralin’s vessel rammed the enemy flagship killing the enchanter onboard and sinking both ships. Eventually the war ended and the colonies gained there hard fought independence. Together they formed the republic of the Independent Isle a primitive republic full of personal vendettas and nonsensical rules. The greatest challenge was the Isle’s lack of spell casters and metal deposits. Barely a dozen primarium joined the independents during the war but none of them or their libraries survived it. This left the Independent Isles with many of those with magical potential but no arcane lore with which to teach them. So the council sent out ambassadors to each of the other nations to secure what they needed. Among them was a ship less war hero named Ralin whom the republic sent to Bastion. His mission is to secure the following 1) Secure a military alliance with Bastion. 2) Secure a way to teach the magical talent of the Independent Isles the ways of magic. 3) Acquire weapons and other materials needed to wage war. Unfortunately when Ralin arrived in Bastion’s port he discovered that either his letters to the Royal family had either gone missing or unheeded. Personality Ralin's hands are never idle. They are always either tying knots into loose bits of string or spinning a stick between his fingers. This gives the impression that he is not paying attention to his surroundings but it is merely a habit that Ralin is barely aware of. Ralin prefers to take the most direct route to any solution and become frustrated when confronted with delays or unforeseen obstacles. Humans often find Ralin intimidating as he often overshadows them and his smile only seems to highlight his sharp tusks. Ralin finds it difficult to trust others with tasks he can do himself, if he does it himself he can be sure of it getting done right. He has always believed that one can only know the true nature of a person if one sees how they fight. One can lie with words but the coward will always flee, the brute will attack without head, the clever will dance around their opponent and the cautious will never over extend their balance. Battle is the only place to measure one’s inner character. Ralin believes strongly in the independence of the isles and is willing to do WHATEVER is necessary to secure their continued independence. Abilities Harpoon 3 (3) 9: close range combat, mid range combat, low utility- This is the skill of throwing/stabbing with a harpoon. It has the low utility cost because harpoons have ropes on the end and thus can be used as a grappling hook or to real in someone who has been caught by the harpoon’s barbs. Strength 2 (2) 4- Ralin used to hunt WHALES for a living. Resistance cold 1 (3) 3: uncommon resistance- Trolls are naturally resistant to the cold. Armor 2 (2) 4: Ralin’s thick hide offers substantial protection. Intelligence 2 (2) 4 Intimidate 1 (2) 2- While Ralin does not try to be intimidating on purpose his size and bulk tend to have that effect. Perception 1 (2) 2 Wealth 1 (1) 1- This represents the funds Ralin has been given to achieve his goals as ambassador. Unfortunately the vast majority of it is tied up in trade goods rather than money. Athletics 2 (2) 4 Leadership 1 (2) 2: Mid social- Ralin has lead trolls into battle on many occasion. This experience has taught him to be persuasive and inspiring. Due to cultural differences and social stigmas it is not nearly as effective as it was to his men. Hence its low score. Sailing 1 (2) 2 Knot tying 1 (1) 1: Low utility.